Give her back
by StormyWriter55
Summary: What if Ray hadn't targeted Nate but instead Sara. Will he succeed in killing the women he loves as a sister, or will Ava stop him?


Sara and Ava had been sitting by Nora's side for an hour, talking about the book that the Director hadn't read. Sara was surprised that Ava hadn't actually read the book, given how much her girlfriend loves to read. The Captain was just thankful it wasn't some sappy romance novel and instead was a mystery. She could deal with that.

So she told Ava everything she loved about the book; the characters, the mystery, the suspense. And Ava had listened, one hand placed under her chin, the other resting on Sara's knee.

"And then, the main character bought all the dogs in the world, the murderer went free, and the kid died," said Sara. When the Director didn't say anything and kept staring at her, she threw her hands in the air. "Aves!"

The older women finally snapped out of her gazing, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I was listening!" She claimed guiltily. Sara smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"Are you tired? We can go to bed," she offered, gesturing to the doorway.

"No! It's not that, it's just," Ava paused, at a loss for words. "Every time I look at you I get lost in your beauty, and I wonder how the hell did I get so lucky?"

Sara smiled before leaning over and kissing her passionately.

"I'm the lucky one Aves," she confessed, settling back into her chair.

Sara was about to continue talking when the doors opened, interrupting her. They weren't drunk, not even close to being so, but when Ray Palmer walks in, Ava could've swore she saw black smoke rolling off him. She blames it on the wine before sitting up straight.

"Hey Ray," Sara greeted warmly, setting her glass of wine down and making way for the scientist to sit. She had only recently found out about Ray and Nora's not so secret relationship, and she was truly happy for him. He hadn't had a girlfriend or any love interest since Kendra. "Come to see Nora?" She asked, sitting on Ava's lap instead.

"Actually Captain I came to talk to you," he said nervously, his hand fidgeting wildly. He didn't take the seat that Sara had offered him and instead stood in front of the two women.

Ava had noticed, and she was sure Sara has too, the off behavior of their friend. At the time, she thought nothing of it. Ray couldn't hurt a fly, his heart was too big. Not that it was a bad thing. Things worked out with Nora, the Director reasoned, for the better.

Sara's eyebrows raised before she stood up with the scientist.

"I'm all ears, what's up?" She offered, crossing her arms, suddenly in Captain mode.

"W-well you see, I have a problem, but I can't say what the problem is b-because, well, I just can't," Ray blurted out, scared Neron was going to take control soon. The demon already made the scientist hide a knife in his back waistband.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ava, taking another sip of wine from her seat. She was suspicious of what the scientist was so clearly hiding.

Sara scoffed, her arms falling to her side.

"Ray, if you broke the fabricator again, just tell me," her blue eyes met his own. Neron knew Ray loved this women like she was a sister, and so that's why his hand unwillingly inched it's way to his waistband, gripping the hilt of his hidden weapon.

If it was anyone else, Sara would've noticed the hand slipping behind his back. Since it was Ray, her best friend, her teammate, her "kid", she didn't notice anything out of the blue. Her guard was down when she was with her friends abroad the Waverider, which also happened to be her home.

"I bet Charlie broke it but didn't want to get blamed and set you up to take the fall, didn't she?" Asked Ava with a small laugh, unaware of what was about to happen as she studied the book she was supposed to read with curiosity, not even looking up.

"N-n-ner-" Ray stuttered uncontrollably as Sara gave him a worried look. She would've laughed at the speaking difficulties had it not been for him sweating profusely.

"Ray," she said, putting her hands on his much taller shoulders,"seriously just tell me. I won't be ang-" Sara never finished that sentence though, as she found a knife sticking out of her chest, an inch below her lungs.

The look of utter horror on her face was forever burned into Ray's mind as he looked down to his hand, gripping the knife sticking out of his friend.

"Sara!" Ava cried, jumping up from her seat just as Ray pulled the knife out and stabbed the Captain once more, this time right next to Sara's belly button, a look of complete horror and shock on her face.

Ray felt the fist that connected strongly with his jaw as Ava disarmed him. The last thing he saw before his head hit the ground was Sara Lance, one of his best friends, someone he thought of as a little sister, lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"Sara!" Ava cried, dropping to her loves side on the cold ground. The blonde was on her back, hands desperately trying to stop the blood that was escaping her body, gasping for air.

"Ava," she started, her hands replaced with the taller women's now discarded jacket. She could see the panic in her eyes. It was bad. She knew what was coming. She knew it was her time.

But God, she wished she had just a little more time to say goodbye to the women she loved more than anything. But Sara knew better, she could feel herself fading away quickly.

In a sick way, she was glad that this death was taking longer than her first, no matter the pain she was in. At least now she had the chance to say goodbye to Ava. She wished she could've said goodbye to Laurel.

"Gideon! Tell the team to get here now!" She shouted, not caring if the AI hated her for weeks to come with the tone she used. No answer came. "Gideon! I'm being serious, Sara is bleeding out!" She waited a few moments. No answer.

"Ava," the bleeding women said softer this time, her energy slowly fading as she put her bloody hands on top of Ava's.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're going to be okay," a tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto Sara's bloodied hands. "I'm going to need to move you, okay Sara?" She asked worried.

"Ava, it's okay," Sara said, squeezing her hand as tight as she could, trying to convey to the worried women above her what she had come to terms with. "I've cheated death too many times, I can't do it again," she whispered. "At least this way, I'll get to see Laurel and Dad..."

"No, no, no, no Sara! Please don't leave me," Ava sobbed, her voice cracking as she slid Sara into her arms, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. "I'm not strong enough to live without you. You're my rock, Sara Lance. Without you there's no life worth living."

"Yes there is Aves. It may seem like the end of the world right now, but it isn't. You're stronger than you know. You are just as strong a women now as you were before you met me," a coughing fit took over, blood spitting up. "I love you, Ava Sharpe."

Piercing blue eyes were staring into her own, eyes that she loved, until they slowly fluttered closed and Sara's head lolled to the side, unresponsive.

"No Sara! Stay with me!" She cried, gently picking the smaller women's hand up in her own. It was ice cold to the touch. "NO!" She screamed, not caring who heard anymore. Sara was dead, and not even Gideon could save her at this point.

Ray slowly woke up, but was no longer himself as he took in the scene before him, giving a wicked smile to the Director who had just now noticed him.

"It isn't fair! Give her back!" She screamed to Neron, clutching the smaller blonde in her arms tightly, rocking back and forth. "Give her back! I'll do anything!"

"_Anything_, you say?" He asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Careful what you wish for, Director Sharpe," he laughed, standing up and making his way over to the bloody scene he had caused. "Move away from the body," he commanded.

"Like hell, you monster!" Ava screamed, tears still freely falling at having just lost her girlfriend.

"A monster I may be, but so is she, and a monster is exactly what I need," he said, sending Ava flying to the other side of the room, away from Sara's dead form. "Hello Sara," he said, crouching down to her side.

Before Ava could react, however, Neron grabbed onto Sara's body and they both disappeared, leaving the Director to collapse alone against the wall.


End file.
